Resident Evil: Recollection of a Centurion
by mr.vollmar
Summary: When a young man makes a Life Changing choice to work for the Umbrella Corporation and leave his Family and friends behind. He finds himself recalling past events in his life from his early life to the tragedy that Befell Raccoon City, but is his past life in Tokyo gone forever? or does it come back to haunt him in his progressing career as a Soldier for Umbrella?


**Resident Evil: Recollection of a Centurion.**

"My name is Roy Satsuki, I'm an Umbrella Centurion, and this is my story."

Prologue: Roy Satsuki is an adopted child to a normal Japanese family, though he himself is not Japanese. He was abandoned in the Streets of Tokyo in 1983 at a young age of eight. After being supposedly separated from his family he was found by a young man and his wife. After trying to consult the young boy they found it was hopeless seeing he didn't know their language. They decided it was best to take the boy to the police and let them sort it out.

A few days later, the young couple was visited by the police in regards to the young boy they found. One of the man's old friends from high school luckily had recognized the name and met with them personally. After they exchanged pleasantries he laid out the purpose of his trip saying (Note: They are speaking in Japanese, for the sake of the story, it will be in English.) "...About the boy you found . . . after digging and searching we found out his parents died in an unfortunate traffic collision. Furthermore, he had no living relatives to speak of in America. The boy is more-or-less frightened and homeless with no one to turn too. In short . . . he's an Orphan. "The officer would continue relaxing in the chair "So, I know you guys have been wanting children and have thought about it for quite some time, sense after College, How about taking him in? He's still young and quite polite at his age." The two held hands for a moment as they took their time thinking over the offer. "It's just so sudden..." the man said after a while "...could you give us time?" he'd finally ask. The officer gave a few quick nods "Of course, of course. Though, we'll have to do something with the boy eventually. "He'd say before leaving.

Three days pass, the couple had finally made their decision and had went to the police office "We've decided to take him in." the Man announced. "Swell! I ran the Idea through the U.S. Embassy and they have agreed. He'll have Dual Citizenship if he ever wanted to go back to America when he's older." The Man then looks taken aback "You already said we're adopting? How did you know!?" The officer chuckled and tilted his hat down "because I know you two, you've always been the kind-hearted people to accept those, when they have nowhere left to go. That's why you'll guys make great foster parents." With that the officer turned and left the couple with their papers for the adoption. Years pass and young Roy has gotten Older, Wiser, and Stronger. In his years as a youth he had to learn an entirely new language, had taken considerable amount of interest into Anime and Manga, and held a fascination for martial arts.

Roy went into different Disciplines of martial arts as he wanted to know which one best suited him. After searching consistently he found a Discipline that fit his person, he decided to take up Kendo. He made friends growing up and a lot of the friends he made were in his area and School. He'd always had his best friend though, who kept him company when he felt down, her name was Rie Shimida, and she was an optimist, kind, and gentle person whose dream was to work in the United States and learn English.

As they grew up and went through school Roy became Popular with everyone in school for his amazing talent for Kendo and any sport he tried. Though he always felt the need to Do better and become stronger. He won numerous tournaments for his School but never felt satisfied with himself. Rie went into a foreign culture and language Club to perfect her English ability. Roy and Rie still found time to hang out together as he helped as much as he could with Rie's dream to speak English sense he still retained Some English Speaking ability from the States.

After the long years of Schooling and Love crushes Roy and Rie find themselves at their High School Graduation Ceremony 1993 A.D.

(Note: The conversation is indeed in English.)

"So, Roy what's the plan after high school again?"

Her tone curious as she asked.

"Same as it always is, World Domination"

Roy would chuckle a bit as a Representative of their class took the stage to speak

"Baka! (Baka= Idiot) Seriously now, what was the plan?"

She'd purse her lip in frustration as she looked over at him.

"Alright alright, I have an internship with a growing Company called Umbrella. They said they could use a guy like me in their Security field."

Roy would glance to Rie and then up to the representative.

"What about College?"

She'd ask a bit confused.

"Umbrella has a Student program for those who want to further their education. Seems like a pretty sweet deal."

Roy had took a breath and let it out into a sigh

"Though to be honest, I'm a bit nervous."

His tone going low as he'd glance down to the ground.

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine. Look their starting to call us up."

Rie would say looking back to the front as they started to hand out Certificates. Roy returns his gaze to the stage as they called out names and handed out their Certificates. Hours later after the Ceremony was brought to a close and they had taken their pictures with family and friends, the two had set off to their usual spot by the river. The sun was setting as the last moments of light glimmer over the water as Roy would be standing by the river bed watching the flowing water. The young man was holding a few pieces of paper and an envelope which bore the Umbrella Corp. Crest, the look in young Roy's face was concerned. The Pleasant Rie would come down to Roy's side smiling happily, giggling and giving Roy a rather strong pat on the back.

(Note: the Conversation is English… again. Because she likes to practice…a lot.)

"hey! Why do you look so gloomy!? "

She would ask watching him and noticing his expression. Roy wouldn't say anything as he'd extend the letter to Rie to read. She'd take the letter to glance over it, all the while frowning. Her eyes widen as her eyes dart from sentence to sentence. She'd look to Roy then back to the paper as her jaw would hang down in disbelief. She'd look to Roy one last time and wave the letter in the air as she spoke in a flustered tone.

"WHAAAAT!? They mean to take you tomorrow for 'Conditioning' and then strait into 'Training' two months later!? You just graduated today! "

Her obvious sign of disapproval apparent to Roy, he'd lower his head and closes his eyes

"I know, but it's my lively hood. I have to go."

He'd lift his head slowly and turns it to look to Rie. Their eyes meet for that moment and neither one of them said anything. A few more moments of silence before Roy spoke up

"Don't worry, it won't be forever. After it's all done with I'll come back."

He'd force a smile on his face but she knew better then to believe his Ruse. She'd close her eyes clenching her fists and gritting her teeth as she glared towards the ground.

"Promise me then, Promise we'll meet back here. When it's all done."

She'd look up to Roy as tears would start to stream down her cheeks and moved closer to him. Her arms wrapping around his waist. The stammering light from the sun reflecting in her round black and tear filled eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? Cheer up, this isn't the Rie I know."

He'd let out a halfhearted Chuckle as he'd stare into her eyes as the sun glimmered in his bright blue eyes. She'd continue to get closer to him until she was pressing up against his body now. Her hands sliding up his back now.

"Rie. . ."

He'd say in a low tone as his hands move to her hips to rest there. His emotions going haywire as his heart would steadily beat faster. He could feel her heart racing too as the two started to get dangerously closer. Then suddenly Roy would lean in, closing his eyes as he did but he didn't get what he had expected. A warm feeling sensation would be coming from his cheek. He'd gradually open his eyes as he could hear Rie whisper gently into his ear.

"Come back...Do that for me."

She'd say breaking free from him and now smiling as she'd wipe away the tears. Roy stood there and scratched the back of his head as he'd blush a bit.

"Hey! Don't do things like that! It's embarrassing."

"Sorry. Oh! I almost forgot."

She'd Giggle as she'd reach into her purse and pulls out a small box with a red bow on top. She'd present it to him with two hands as she'd blush a bit.

"a Graduation gift. I found it when we were at Akihabara the last time"

Roy Looked surprised as he took the give and casually opened it. He'd pull out a rather intriguing key chain. It would be a Bronze Katana in a bronze Sheath. Though the blade was dull and was only for show. He'd look to Rie and grasps the key chain firmly in his hand. He'd then give a steep bow to her

"arigatou gozaimasu" (Note: "Thank you")

He'd say standing strait again. She'd turn even a deeper red as she'd say nervously

"Kochirakoso" (Note: "You're Welcome") He'd pocket the small trinket as he'd look to his wrist watch for the time. Upon reading that he had the correct time he'd get a shocked look on his face

"Crap, I have to get home and tell my parents! Their surely going to be surprised!"

Rie would get a surprised expression when hearing his outburst and sighs.

"Baka! Get home then!... But don't forget what we promised." (Note: Baka="idiot")

He'd stop midway up the hill as he'd turn to look at her with a bright smile.

"Of course, how can I? You'd find me and beat me to death."

Roy would stick out his tongue playfully and laugh before finishing his climb up the hill.

Rie's sudden nervousness would vanish and turn into anger as she calls out to him.

"Baka! I hope the 'Conditioning' kills you!" (Note: Baka="Idiot")

When Roy got back and finally told his foster parents the news, they were both happy and sad. They liked that fact he found a job in a career field he'll be good at in a Growing Company like Umbrella but sad that he'd be gone for so long. His little sister and youngest brother were also sad that he had to leave. So they decided to have a great meal together as a family one last time. The next day came quickly as Roy woke up to the sound of the door bell ringing. He'd get up and check the clock. The clock read '5:30 AM' and he'd rub his eyes to make sure he saw that right. He'd get up and head to the door and would broaden his voice so those on the other side could hear him.

(Note: he is speaking Japanese for this line.)

"Who is it?"

He'd call out as he'd waited for a response, then his eyes would widen when he heard a response in English

"Mister Roy Satsuki, we're from The Umbrella Corporation, we're here to take you to your Conditioning."

Roy would feel his heart skip a beat as his mind began to race. He'd quickly go to unlock the door and remove the chains so he could open the door for the men outside.

"Yes, of course. One moment."

He'd finish unlocking the sliding door and opens it. Standing on the other side were rather large men in business suits and sunglasses. The apparent Umbrella pin on their jacket Collar would be seen. They'd move their attention to Roy as the door opened. Their expression was disciplined and emotionless.

"It's time to go."

One of the men Said as Roy's Foster parents now hurried to the front door to catch site of the event. The other men would direct their attention to his parents and bowed respectively to them. Roy would turn back to look at his Foster parents and goes to them each and give them a hug. He'd turn back towards the men and walks towards the door. He'd look back to his foster parents and smiles

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. I love you."

With that his Foster mother would start to cry as her legs give out and falls to the floor. His foster father holding on to her as he'd watch Roy turn and walk out with gentleman with nothing but the clothes on his back, even though he had a suitcase ready in his room. Though, once Roy had exited the house he'd notice three black SUVs in the street. Curious for the moment he'd look to one of the men.

"Why is there three cars?"

One of the Men smiled and looks to his partner across from him as they escorted Roy to one of the SUVs. One of the Men opened the back door to the SUV for Roy to climb in. As they finally all piled into the SUV one of them start to talk as he pulled out a mask.

"Pay no mind to the rest of them, their on official orders. Take this mask and put it on. "

Roy was reluctant to take the mask at first. It all seemed rather strange to him. The early morning pick-up, the SUVs, the amount of organization put into just taking him to 'Conditioning' something didn't add up. He'd take the mask anyway and puts it on.

"What is this suppose to…do…?"

Roy's consciousness would start to fade as the mask was coated with a chemical that's mere aroma was making him pass out. Eventually he couldn't finish his sentence and would finally black out. The last thing he saw was the men talking on a radio. "

We have the objective, sir. Proceeding as planned. Stingray out."

(Thank you for your interest and time! I hope this story gets a lot of feed back! I have good plans for Chapter 1 when I finally get it rolled out.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the sub catagories AKA Umbrella Corporation. ect.  
I do own Rie Shimida and Roy Satsuki along with their families and extended familes and who ever I decided to create. They are mine to toy with and dispose at my leisure.


End file.
